Phobia
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Sho and Kei both have fears...what happens when they are forced by one another to face them? ShoKei YAOI. SMUT.


Warnings: Sprite~! (Lemon/lime xD), language, malexmale relationship, homophobia

Disclaimer: I totally own the couch they're smexing on...no, no, not even that... Dx

(a/n) When I woke up this morning, this thought just dawned on me...sooo...enjoy? :D Yeah, I know this is unlikely, especially considering one of the characters is homophobic, but...yaoi-crazed fangirl minds tend to sacrifice realisticallity for smexificationness of secksified would-make-hot-mansecks-buddies-peopleness... Soooo...yeah. xD

ME NO HAVE BETA.

* * *

Kei's eyes widened as he turned to look at his best friend. "Wh...what?"

Sho nodded, avoiding the vampire's piercing gaze. "I-I'm gay, Kei-chan..."

The blonde gulped, starting to sweat. "S-since wh-when, Sho-k-kun...?" He emphasized the fact that he was using "kun" at the end of his name, something he never did.

Sho got the hint, noticing how uncomfortable his closest friend was. "Kei...if, if I can accept you being..." he trailed off, blue eyes meeting dark green ones. Kei looked away quickly. "...the way you are...can't you-"

Kei shuddered. "Accept you even though you're...h-homosexual?"

Sho reddened, nodding his head. "I-it's only f-fair, Kei...I mean, we're b-best friends, are you going to let something as small as this come between us?"

The vampire, realizing the truth in Sho's words, instantly felt a large amount of guilt. He'd been taught by his parents as he grew up that being gay was wrong-something to be feared, rather than understood. It was a belief that had carried over into adulthood for him, for several hundred years. Even up until now, where his best friend, the boy he had practically raised, was admitting that he was gay. Trying to lighten the mood, show his friend that he was willing to accept him, he said, "W-well, Sho...you're right. I can accept it, if you can accept me being...how I am. As long as it's not me you're in love with, that is." He started to laugh, but when he was greated with silence, he turned to look at the other half of his soul.

All the colour had drained completely from Sho's face, as he lowered himself onto the couch. "O-oh..."

Kei stumbled a few steps back, hand gripping his chest. "Sh-sho...p-_please_ tell me it's not...you're not...that you don't!"

Sho briefly glanced at him, tears in his eyes. That was all Kei needed to see to know the answer to his own half-formed question. He staggered back, heading for the front door. Sho didn't bother chasing after his secret love, knowing he couldn't be caught if he didn't want to be. He settled back into the couch, sighing as Kei left and his tears fell.

* * *

That had been weeks ago. The two best friends had never spent so much time apart since their meeting, and it slowly tore them up inside. Kei, realizing how much he really cared for his friend, turned up one night, finding Sho in the exact same spot he had been in when he left. He instantly felt guilty, seeing how depressed and exhausted his best friend looked, although he doubted he looked any better. Sho glanced up at him, eyes lighting up instantly as he stood to hug him, until he remembered that Kei was homophobic. He leaned back, turning in on himself with a shudder as he sat back down. Kei slowly edged forward, reaching a hand out towards him. Their one-sided "fight" had left them both broken to pieces-neither were aware that it would allow them to fit together even more completely, if they but took a chance.

Sho sat up, gazing up at Kei desperately. "K-kei..."

Kei leaned forward, looking at the distressed face of his best friend. They were practically the same person-partially because of how Kei raised him, but it went much deeper than that. They had a special bond, two halves of the same soul, seperated only by a few layers of skin. Skin that Sho was quite obviously aching to touch. Taking a shuddering breath, he leaned forward, tentatively placing his lips on Sho's. The scene was priceless, as the incredibly wide-eyed boy stared at the incredibly awkward vampire kissing him. His eyes lowered slowly, as he put a hand on the side of Kei's head, splitting his lips with his tongue. Kei nearly pulled back as he realized what he was doing, but fought it. His strategy to stop Sho from hurting involved showing him he was okay with it, him being gay-as long as he kept his eyes closed and pretended the boy he had raised, bathed, scolded, and hugged thousands of times was actually a girl, he could kiss him comfortingly. As their tongues tangled, he kept his hands in Sho's hair or on the side of his head, tugging on it occasionally as the kiss grew more passionate. Sho ran his hands over Kei's chest repeatedly, eventually coming to the hem of his pants. He hooked his fingers into Kei's beltloops, bringing his hips forward. Kei shuddered as Sho ran a hand over his slowly awakening cock, as he looked up to the ceiling. Fuck, is this what it would take to make everything normal again? Screwing around with his best friend, his MALE-he moaned as his eyes snapped shut. His hips bucked forward as Sho's hand reached inside and began to slowly pump him.

Kei allowed Sho to lay him back on the couch, moving his pants down his thighs just enough to expose his erect member. His hands moved to Sho's shoulders as the brunette's plump, plush lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He cried out in ecstacy as he pumped up and down his shaft, eyes closed tight so the illusion of Sho really being a girl wouldn't be shattered. He fought the urge to thrust up into that hot, wet cavern as Sho's tongue teased him furiously. Sho moaned at the sight of Kei coming undone beneath him, arousing him to the point of pain. He quietly unzipped his pants, not wanting Kei to think he planned on taking things much farther.

A thrill went through Kei's heart as he heard Sho begin to stroke himself. Whether it was because he was excited, or glad that Sho was stroking himself rather than putting his sex somewhere it didn't belong, he didn't know or care. As Sho started to pump Kei and himself in time, their moans mingled, Sho's slightly muffled by Kei's member in his mouth. Kei spread his legs farther as Sho pulled away slightly, unable to resist teasing his friend. He ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of the vampire's cock, marveling at how both it and his inviting entrance twitched in response. Taking a giant risk, Sho hesitantly moved his tongue down Kei's thigh, nipping and sucking as he went along. Recieving no protest as the blonde wrapped a hand around his own cock to fill the void, eyes still tightly closed, he moved to Kei's other leg, this time leaving his mark. Kei shook as he started to near his climax. Now that Kei was comfortable with his wandering mouth, he massaged Kei's sac briefly, making his breath hitch. Slowly, tentatively, the warm, wet muscle of his tongue moved down to Kei's contracting hole. He gave it a quick lick, before slowly pushing his way inside. Kei's back arched as Sho's tongue swirled around just inside the entrance, which was generally the most sensitive part, save the prostate. The blonde tangled his fingers in Sho's hair, urging him deeper. "Sh-shokuuun...Sho-kun, p-please! M-more..." Sho's eyes widened as the blonde began to beg for him. He smiled, his tongue plunging deeper and deeper as his hands ran up and down their sexes. The blonde moaned wantonly as the brunette indulged him. "Sh-sho..."

The brunette glanced up at him briefly, noting how his cock was now dripping with honey. He pulled back from his love's sweet, musky hole, adding a finger to take its place. The blonde panted as Sho moved back over his swollen cock, going down on it hungrily. He tried his best not to look down as Sho's finger crooked inside him and his mouth devoured him, but as Sho began to deep throat him, his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Moaning, eyes wide open, he chanced a glance at his best friend. His breath hitched as the image of his cock slipping down Sho's throat, his lover taking it all in not only willingly but joyfully, burned into his mind forever. Sho's finger dipped in deeper, hitting his prostate. Kei screamed as his climax blindsided him, a pleasure like nothing he had ever experienced while with a woman completely washing over his body. He pulled Sho above him, clutching him tightly as he continued to come all over their torsos. Sho smiled warmly as he hugged Kei tight, his cries of ecstacy pushing him over the edge as well. Kei whimpered as Sho's hand milked them both dry. Tears started to peak out the corner of his eyes as pleasure continued to course through his body.

He almost regretted climaxing; he had lost himself in the moment, in the pleasure, in the completion he had felt as he and Sho had bonded, but now that his mind was no longer blank, that he was no longer distracted by his intense feelings for Sho from his homophobic thoughts, confusion set his mind ablaze. Them reaching orgasm meant the moment was over; he could no longer indulge in his love and lust. He wanted this to continue, but now that he couldn't hide behind the excuse of getting caught up in Sho's kisses, he felt forced to label it as a one-time thing. As much as he yearned for it again, even after just experiencing what sex with Sho could be like, the rest of the world knew him to be an entirely heterosexual male, and he couldn't risk his reputation.

With this thought in mind, as much as he knew he and Sho both would hate him for it, he pushed the contentedly sighing Sho off and away from him, pulling on his pants and running away. Sho gasped as he hit the floor, instantly aware that Kei had gone, with probably no intentions of ever coming back. He rolled over onto his back, sighing as he touched his slightly swollen lips. Had he pushed Kei to running? Was he disgusted by what he and Sho had done? Or was he just confused? Sho fervently hoped that it was the latter, for it meant that he might have a chance to be with the man he had loved for so long...

* * *

(a/n) Sooo...some sexual confusion for Kei, ne? I wanted to do something where it wasn't just "oh, hey, I'm gay and completely in love with you, just so you know." "Oh, really? Me too, let's fuck." -smexsmexsmex- As much as I like to write pointless smut...as much as my mind fought to make this one plotless smut...I wanted to give them issues. xD (I'm secretly angst and drama addicted, though my love addiction is perhaps the most obvious...I'm a love addict~~ xDDD) Now that I reread it...it does seem plotless...eh, it'll be drama-filled soon enough. :3 Surprisingly, I don't think this one will turn suppersmutty... o.O

Sooo...thoughts? Should they get together? I wanna hear your opinions~~ 3


End file.
